greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Perrenland
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Perrenland, properly known as the Concatenated Cantons of Perrenland, is a nation in the Flanaess. Geography Modern Perrenland is generally located in the northwestern portion of the Flanaess. It is bordered by Lake Quag to the north (though Perrenlanders consider the lake to be within the boundaries of the country itself), by the Yatil Mountains to the west and south, and by the Clatspur Mountains and the Vesve Forest to the east. The nation is comprised of eight cantons. The unclaimed Sepia Uplands to the north-east is sometimes regarded as Perrenland territory but only fractions of this region is claimed or even inhabited by Perrenlander settlers and/or troops. As of 591 CY, the most populous towns are Schwartzenbruin (pop. 27,500), Traft (pop. 12,000), Exag (pop. 8,500), and Krestible (pop. 7,300). History In ancient pre-history, a legendary peoples known as the Ur-Flannae ruled the area now known as Perrenland from a number of powerful city-states. For reasons not fully understood, this nation faded and collapsed, leaving the region in the control of the Flan people. They mostly integrated with the Oerdian arrivals during the Great Migration, although conflicts were common. Though fiercely independent, the peoples were fractured and disorganised. The arrival of the Aerdi from the south revealed the weakness of the clans, and the low-land areas were quickly subjugated. This state of affairs continued for centuries until the Relentless Horde appeared to the far north. For the first time, the clans unite to oust their overseers. Less than a century later, a leader by the name of Perren emerges to unite the clans and form a true government. Perrenland is named after him. Centuries later, the witch Iggwilv launches an attack on Perrenland with an army of undead, subjugating Perrenland. She eventually falls a decade later when she is betrayed by her closest ally, a demon lord. More recently, Iuz threatened Perrenland in the Greyhawk Wars but a non-aggression treaty with Old Wicked spared Perrenland from war. The act was controversial however, and has tarnished the nation's reputation. For a full history, see Perrenland History. Population As of 591 CY, the population of Perrenland totaled 468,000 persons, the vast majority (almost 80%) being humans of mainly Oeridian and Flan descent. Dwarves make up the next largest group (8%), followed by halflings (6%), elves (3%), gnomes (2%), and finally half-elves, and half-orcs (1% each). Religion The most popular form of worship among Perrenland's citizens is the Old Faith—the "Old Kerk" is the semi-official church of the state, and considers Allitur, Berei, Beory, Mayaheine, Nerull, Pelor, Rao, Vathris and Zodal as part of a single pantheon. Ulaa, Zilchus, and St. Cuthbert, though not as popular, are also worshipped with regularity. Various other faiths fill a niche in society, such as Boccob, Fharlanghn and Wee Jas, and have a modest following. Chaotic dieties are rarely worshiped and are generally mistrusted, although Olidammara and Kord have a small number of followers. The open worship of evil deities is considered heretical, although shrines to appease Nerull is considered acceptable. Languages The most widely-spoken languages in Perrenland include Common, Flan (in regions close to the Yatils), various Oeridian dialects, Stamtaal (creole of Common and Flan), and Dwarven. Government Perrenland is a parliamentary republic, and ruled by His Gravity, Karenin Weisspeer, Voormann of all Perrenland. The national capital is Schwartzenbruin. Law and Justice Perrenland’s law system (called Den Recht) is a compensatory system rather than a punitive system. Rather than punishing the person who has committed a crime, Den Recht’s main focus is to see that the wronged party is given their due for the injury done to them. Yes, a convicted criminal will often receive some form of punishment, but usually in the form of service or payment to the person or persons they committed the crime against. The Perrenland legal system is based around the kopprijs, a payment of coin or material in compensation for crime. In Perrenland, Rechters (judges) dispense justice. For more information on laws and justice, see Den Recht. Culture See Perrenland Culture. Military Perrenland's army is relatively small in size but are well trained and rightly respected in foreign nations. Regular inter-clan conflict insures that Perrenders are brave and sturdy troops once on the battlefield. * Auszug * Landstrum * Pax Mercuri Resources Perrenland is noted for producing foodstuffs (mostly fish and dairy products) and copper ore. The country is also known for training and exporting mercenaries, known as the Pax Mercuri. Foreign Relations Although not officially allied to any other nation, Perrenland has established numerous trade partnerships. Similarly, Perrenland is not currently at war with any neighboring nation and offer mercenaries to both sides of any conflict (except Iuz). Despite this, the nation's "neutral" stance with the Empire of Iuz has earned her no friends, especially with Furyondy, Highfolk and Veuna, who something of a grudge at Perrenland for her refusal to participate in the Greyhawk Wars. Perrenlanders also consider Ket as both a valuable trading ally and as a potential threat due to several invasions throughout history threatening Krestible. They also have a difficult time with the Tiger Nomads to the north, who make seasonal raids on the northern cantons. Perrenland is only barely neutral towards Iuz and the non-aggression pact (signed in 583 CY) was, and remains, reviled by all Perrenders. It seems unlikely that this political arrangement will remain much longer. Other Locations: * Isle of Cli * Sepia Uplands * Ulmt References Category:Nations